Flipline Studios Wiki
(24hr UTC)– , , . Currently and since August 19, 2011 We have This all for the moment, this updates whenever a user updates this page. Have you played the new Papa's Cupcakeria ? Maybe you've played Papa's Hot Doggeria or Papa's Burgeria before, or even the old Papa's Pizzeria, and Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Or maybe you have tried other games by Flipline Studios, like Jacksmith or Remnants of Skystone. This is the Wikia full of information about Flipline Studios characters, restaurants, and games! Flipline studios.png|Flipline Studios|link=Flipline Studios|linktext=The main wikia about the Flipline games such as Papa Louie, Cactus McCoy, Jacksmith and more. Cupcakeria_blog_launch.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria|link=Papa's Cupcakeria|linktext= Play the 8th Gameria now! Papalouie2_blog_launch.jpg|Papa Louie 2|link=Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!|linktext= Play the sequel to the original Papa Louie game! 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=All the Characters in Flipline Studios Games Blog Updates *'August 13, 2013: '''Flipdeck 82: Dill Weeds *'August 7, 2013:' Papa's Cupcakeria is released! *'August 1, 2013: Flipdeck 81: Wendy *'July 30, 2013: 'Papa's Cupcakeria release date announced! *'''July 23, 2013: Flipdeck 80: The Oxdin Herd *'June 25, 2013: 'Papa's Cupcakeria announced! Wiki Updates * COPPA has been updated, therefore disabling anonymous users from editing on this wiki. Read more here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASemanticdrifter%2FUpdates_to_COPPA * The are now open! * We can now use edit summaries so people can easily see your edits. See here for more information. {| Papa Louie Games Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! * Papa's Pizzeria * Papa's Burgeria (HD * To Go!) * Papa's Taco Mia! * Papa's Freezeria * Papa's Pancakeria * Papa's Wingeria * Papa's Hot Doggeria * Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * Papa's Cupcakeria Other Flipline games Guppy Guard Express * Meteor Blaster * Rock Garden Deluxe * Remnants of Skystone * The Expendables 8-bit * Steak and Jake * Steak and Jake: Midnight March * Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns * Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera * Jacksmith (78) Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Papa Louie * Roy * Big Pauly * Mindy * Chuck * Taylor * Allan * Timm * Penny * Sue * Cooper * Maggie * Marty * Wally * Robby * Rita * Mitch * James * Greg * Mary * Prudence Papa's Pizzeria Kingsley * Cecilia * Mandi * Sasha * Olga * Franco * Tohru * Clair * Clover * Hugo * Peggy * Carlo Romano * Gino Romano * Bruna Romano * Edoardo Romano * Sarge Fan! Papa's Burgeria Akari * Alberto * Tony * Doan * Matt * Lisa * Cletus * Kayla * Connor * Edna * Vicky Papa's Taco Mia! Zoe * Nick * Georgito * Quinn * Rico * Xandra * Jojo Papa's Freezeria Ivy * Utah * Ninjoy * Kahuna * Captain Cori * Gremmie Papa's Pancakeria Wendy * Yippy * Hank * Johnny * Foodini Papa's Wingeria Scooter * Skyler * Boomer * Xolo * Professor Fitz Papa's Hot Doggeria Bertha * Pinch Hitwell * Kenji * Shannon * Radlynn * Willow Papa's Cupcakeria Mayor Mallow * Trishna * Scarlett * Nevada * Santa Official Flipline Websites Flipline.com *''' papalouie.com '''* remnantsofskystone.com Other Flipline Games Wikias Remnants of Skystone Wiki *''' Cactus McCoy Wiki '''* Steak and Jake Wiki *''' Jacksmith Wiki '''Fanon Wikias Flipline Fanfiction Wiki *''' Papa Louie Episodes Wiki '''* Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki * Flipline Fiction Wiki * Papa Louie Fanon Wiki * Papa Louie Fanon 2 Wiki * Papa Louie Fanfiction-eria Wiki Mochiblogs http://mochiland.com/articles/official-round-up-flipline-studio%E2%80%99s-flash-game-dev-qa http://mochiland.com/articles/post-mortem-papas-taco-mia-by-flipline-studios http://mochiland.com/articles/flash-game-friday-winner-cactus-mccoy-2 http://mochiland.com/articles/flipline-studios-fgs-5-advisory-board-interview-series 'Other Flipline Wikias (listing and rating in order of wikia performance and number of articles) #Papacooking Wiki (Norsk) #Papa's Cooking English Wiki #Papa Louie Wiki #Papa Louie Characters Wiki #Papa's -ia Wiki #Papa Louie Series Wiki #Papa Louie Flipline Wiki #Papa Louie Customers, Restaurants, Closers, and Workers Wiki #Papa's Restaurants #Papa Louie Canon Info #Papa Louie-Flipline Studios Wiki #Papa Louie Flipline Stoudios Wiki #The Flipline Forum Wiki #Flipline Tips Wiki #Flipline-Studios Wiki #Loco Mystery Sauce Wiki #Gameria Wiki Category:General wiki templates